Après l'enterrement
by fanficreunies
Summary: La conversation entre Ron et Hermione après l'enterrement de Dumbledore.


**Après l'enterrement**

Après l'enterrement de Dumbledore, Harry passa son dernier jour à Poudlard, en voyageant seul, dans l'immense château aux milles surprises, laissant ainsi Ron et Hermione faire ce que bon leur semblaient.

Ce fut seulement quand Harry fut hors de vue, que Hermione se permit enfin d'éclater en sanglot.Ron la pris dans ses bras, pour la ènième fois de la journée, sans lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, car s'était évident.

-Toi aussi, tu as peur pour lui, murmura Ron au creux de l'oreille d'Hermione.

-Toute la peine, toute la peur qu'il doit ressentir, je me dis que jamais je ne saurais être à sa place, sanglota Hermione.

-Mais si Mione, car si tu étais à sa place, nous te soutiendrions, comme nous deux, nous le soutenons en ce moment. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous resterons avec Harry.

Nous surmonterons cette épreuve ensemble le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce que Harry accomplisse la dernière tâche seul.

Hermione fit un léger sourire, et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Ron.Ils étaient là, tous les deux, assis au bord du lac, passant leur dernier jour de l'année scolaire à Poudlard, cette école qu'ils ne reverraient peut-être plus jamais.

-Ron, promets-moi de ne pas mourir.

Hermione avait dit ça en souffle, avec de l'angoisse dans les yeux.Lorsque Ron prit conscience de toute la peur que son amie gardait au fond d'elle, il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger, la protéger encore plus qu'avant. Il resserra son étreinte.

-Hermione, dit-il, je donnerais ma vie pour te protéger, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'à la fin de cette guerre, nous soyons ensemble. Enfin, toujours l'un près de l'autre , se rattrapa-t-il.

En pensant à ce qu'il venait de dire, Ron rougit, et détourna le regard, lâchant Hermione, qui était toujours dans ses bras.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, dit Hermione, tout en continuant à fixer son meilleur ami.

-Tu sais très bien que moi non plus, je ne veux pas te perdre, dit Ron, un peu fâché, il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il avait faillit lui avouer ces sentiments, et ce n'était pas rien, après tout !

Tellement de temps qu'il l'aimait, et tout ce temps sans s'en rendre compte.

-Tu ne comprends pas Ron, ce que je veux dire, c'est que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne pourrais plus vivre. Hermione respira lentement, et reprit, tu as été mon meilleur ami durant 6ans, tu m'as fait rire, tu m'as fait pleurer, et plus souvent que tu ne le crois, particulièrement cette année.Si tu savais à quel point j'étais mal en te voyant avec ta Lav-Lav ! Moi qui venait juste de te proposer de m'accompagner à la soirée de Slug, en plus. Et pour quelle raison, je ne le sais même pas !

Tout ce que j'ai fait pour t'attirer, et toi qui ne voyais rien. Tous ces petits efforts, en pensant que ça te ferait plaisir. Tu te rends compte, je suis même sortie avec Mc Laggen pour voir comment tu réagirais.Je n'étais plus moi-même.

Mais malgré ça, jamais je n'ai réussi à te détester Ron, et je crois que je n'y arriverais jamais, soupira-t-elle.

Hermione était passée du sourire nostalgique, aux larmes, et à la colère en parlant.

Ron ne savait plus quoi dire, il rêvait, ou elle était en train de lui dire qu'il était plus qu'un ami pour elle ? Mais alors, pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

Ron décida de faire face à cette situation, et non plus de fuir, comme il l'avait fait depuis deux ans face à son amour, aussi courageusement que Hermione l'avait fait avant lui, et prenant son courage à deux mains, il parla en regardant ses yeux bruns humides.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, à part que tout est de ma faute Hermione, je suis désolé.J'ai agit comme un crétin, comme d'habitude. Après tout, je ne t'avais rien demandé, c'était normal que tu ailles au bal avec Krum.Encore cette année, nous allions enfin pouvoir parler sérieusement de nous deux, et moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait quand j'ai appris qu tu avais embrassé Krum ? J'étais tellement jaloux que je me suis jeté sur la première fille venue.Mais je t'en prie, excuse-moi. Si tu savais comme ça fait mal lorsque l'on apprend que l'être qu'on aime depuis si longtemps à embrasser quelqu'un de bien plus grand, plus fort, plus beau, bien plus populaire que soi.

Jamais Hermione n'aurait pensé que Ron lui dirait ça un jour, alors elle répondit :

-Oh si Ron, je sais ce que ça fait, mais le pire, c'est quand je t'ai vu rentrer dans cette classe vide avec Lavande. Heureusement que ta sœur était là ce soir-là.

-Ca veut dire que… Ron n'osait pas y penser, Hermione l'aimait-elle vraiment ?

-Chuut, le coupa-t-elle, en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du beau roux, nous avons du temps à rattraper, il me semble.

Le cœur de Ron battait la chamade, tandis qu'il voyait le visage de sa belle se rapprocher du sien.Tant d'années qu'il en rêvait…

Il sentait la main d'Hermione, caresser ses cheveux épais, ses lèvres se rapprochant encore plus.Ron ne tenait plus, et il avança sa tête, pour que leurs lèvres se frôlent enfin.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que ce baiser était la promesse de nombreuses années de bonheur partagées tous les deux.


End file.
